A Ronks fanfiction 3
by hogwarts0always
Summary: Remus finds out that he might just like Tonks after all


**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARECTERS **

Remus Lupin walked silently down the hall of number 12, Grimmauld Place into the kitchen, when suddenly, he heard a yell behind him, "Remus!" Remus heard Tonks call out his name. _Maybe if I keep walking she will get the hint. _Remus thought. "Remus John Lupin, I know you can hear me!" Nymphadora yelled. Remus sighed and turned around to face Tonks.

"Remus, will you come to my house for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked with a slight look of desperation in her eye. She had, after all, asked this same question for the past eight nights in a row.

"Tonks for the last time I am to old for you, I'm too old, poor, and dangerous."

"And for the last time Remus," she mocked him, "I don't care! I love you!"

Remus sighed, "Tonks-"

"Please Remus," she cut him off, "come to my house for dinner tomorrow night, Please?"

"Ok, fine I'll come" Tonks gave a radiant smile and, slightly blushing, leaned up, gave Remus a quick peck on the cheek and then walked off with a slight bounce in her step, leaving a stunned Remus behind her wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The next night Remus started to get ready. He brushed his hair and put on his best suit, which has a minimum of only three tears in it and was only mildly dirty, then walked over to his fireplace. He stepped in, took a handful of floo powder, and said very clearly, "Nymphadora Tonk's house. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, felling the warm fire around him. The next time he opened his eyes he gasped at what he saw, Tonks was wearing a gorgeous, long, silky, white dress with her usual pink hair, except this time she had made it long instead of short so it was hanging down to the middle of her back. "Hi Remus." She said sweetly.

"H-hi." He stammered, " You look lovely." "Thanks" she said blushing.

He walked into the kitchen and found that the table was laid down with a roast turkey in the middle surrounded by potatoes and collard greens. "Wow, did you cook this all yourself?" He asked. "Ha! Bloody well not, I can't cook PB&J sandwich!" Tonks said, finish the sentence with what sounded like, no it couldn't be, a hint of embarrassment Remus gave a small smile as he sat down at the table and started to eat. They mainly just talked about the Order of the Phoenix while they ate and Remus was starting to wonder why he had said no every time she had asked him before.

"That was a lovely dinner," Remus said, "You are a wonderful cook" he added winking. "But I really must be going. "Oh Remus please stay for while so we can talk about something besides the Order!" Tonks begged. "OK, fine " he mumbled

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to each other. "Remus," Tonks started nervously, "I love you, and I don't care what you say, I don't care that you're a werewolf I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Tonks, I-I love you too but you deserve better than me-" "No Remus John Lupin," Tonks started with tears in her eyes, " I want you, I am sick and tied of you acting like your worthless and that I am to good for you!" she yelled, standing up with tears streaming down her face " I LOVE YOU AND ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO JUST ACCEPT THAT! YOU SAY THAT I DESERVE TRUE LOVE AND-" "But Tonks never got to finish because at that moment Remus stood up and pulled her into a kiss, full on the lips. Neither of them knows how long they stood there snogging. All they knew was that they had never felt such a feeling before; it was a better feeling than any Firewhiskey, Butterbeer or elf made wine there was. They slowly pulled away from each other and sat back down on the sofa. Tonks laid her head down on Remus's shoulder, whilst he rested his head on hers. They sat there like that, with their eyes closed in silence for what felt like an eternity until Tonks asked quietly "Remus?" "Yes?" mumbled Remus sleepily, "I love you" Remus smiled and kissed her on the forehead then spoke softly "I love you too Nymphadora Tonks, I love you too."


End file.
